suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 6
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? May I Meet You, Once Again? # 06 '(終末なにしてますか? もう一度だけ、会えますか? #06, Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Mō Ichido dake, Aemasu ka?'' #06) , is the sixth novel of the 'WorldEnd' Japanese light novel series, written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Ue. The series' sixth volume will be published by Kadokawa Shoten under their Sneaker Bunko imprint and released on June 1, 2018. Synopsis '''Suka Moka Volume 6 Kadokawa Website: "“I’m sorry. For not, keeping that promise……...that time." I’ll etch that onto the battlefield, as my last lie." Feodor tells the black-haired youth, beyond the mirror. "Won’t you lend me your power ――to shatter the Floating Sky Islands with." The night is breaking, Mornēn sings brilliantly on the battlefield, his last lie. This is the only way to make everyone happy ………English translation of the blurb from the Kadokawa Shoten Website by PhoenixRising88. Link :' ' Novel Blurb: Feodor addresses the black-haired young man who smiles at him, from beyond the mirror. “Will you lend me your power ――to shatter Règles Aile with.” What he engraves into the battlefield with the Dug Weapon Mornēn which binds and links hope together, in hand, is his final lie. “Imps are evil. You shouldn’t believe them.” Margo, Tiat, and Lakhesh――――Although I don’t have the right to be beside them. This is the only way to make everyone happy. The long night of Corna di Luce, dawns.English translation of the blurb from the Kadokawa Shoten Website by PhoenixRising88. Link :' ' Characters Characters Introduced (In Order of Appearance): * Jade Nail * Carmine Lake * Ebon Candle * Helva T. Lontis * Feodor Jessman * Willem Kmetsch / La Chanteuse * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Ryehl * Elba Affa Mūrusmarea * Nasania Will Pacem * Vincra, the Fourteenth Beast Who Binds Brightly. * Margomedari Brompton * Rosy Crow * Nygglatho Astartus * Grick Graycrack * Chtholly Nota Seniorious (Mentioned) * Apple (Mentioned) * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Rhantolk Ytri Historia * Marguerite Medicis * Nopht Caro Oracion * Gaius Gundakar (Mentioned) * Kagera Sabatalallouette * Nax Selzel * Odette Gundakar * Officer Limeskin * Almita * Eudea * Ithea Myse Valgulious Chapters # 「Without Taking Each Other's Hands」- Hearts to Hearts - # 「Looking Back, the Past Is So Distant」- Age of Scarlet Scars - ## Present Day, Feodor and Black Agate ## Approximately 30 Years Ago, A Certain Soul's Recollections ## Approximately 30 Years Ago, Former Military Researcher, Margomedari's Recollections ## Present Day, Feodor, Before Dawn # 「Looking Up, The Future Is Dazzling」- Sword of Morn - ## Morning of Mornēn ## Morning With A Foreign Body ## Margo ## The Three Fairies ## Alliance Conference ## In The Name Of Those Who Wield Their Swords ## Those Who Unfurl Their Rainbow-Colored Wings # 「To Make Someone Happy」- Scam of Cowards - ## "Lakhesh." ## To The Top Of The Stage ## The Imp On Top Of The Stage ## And Then..... ## After The Wind Stopped # 「A Story Where A Ghost Appeared」- Always In My Heart - Gallery Suka Moka Volume 6 - Cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 6 Cover Suka Moka Volume 6 - 01.png|Almita and Eudea doing the laundry. Suka Moka Volume 6 - 02.png|Feodor using La Chanteuse's beast powers Suka Moka Volume 6 - 03.png|Suka Moka Volume 6 - Contents Page Suka Moka Volume 6 - 04.png|Mournen's original user transforming into Vincra. Suka Moka Volume 6 - 05.png|Feodor conversing with Willem Suka Moka Volume 6 - 06.png|Tiat hugging Nopht. Suka Moka Volume 6 - 07.png|Feodor dying. Suka Moka Volume 6 - 08.png|A young fairy in a field of flowers. References Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Light Novels